<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summoning by kitkatkaylie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001962">Summoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie'>kitkatkaylie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theonsa Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demon Theon, F/M, Revenge descriptions, Summoner Sansa, technically pre relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wants revenge, and the best way to get that is obviously to make a deal with a demon...</p><p>For the prompt: Magic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Theonsa Week 2021 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Theonsa Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this might get a second chapter at some point, and if it does then the rating will change appropriately</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why have you summoned me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa had expected the voice to boom across the room, but instead it was soft and almost sibilant. It reminded her of the soft motion of waves along the shore, of the sound of the wind, of something not human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, they were not human. She had summoned a demon, using the books that her father had kept high up on the shelf, the shelf warded so that she and her siblings could not reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shelf with wards that had fallen along with the sword that went through her father’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stood before her, his skin pale, black tentacles in place of hair, arms and fingers that were just slightly too long, and a mass of golden tentacles stood in place of legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ethereally beautiful, in a way that made Sansa’s mouth dry and her heart race, despite or perhaps because of his inhuman attributes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple answer that she held, one that she had no regrets about. “Revenge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon cocked his head, and the tentacles that made up his hair swayed with the motion. “Revenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye.” Sansa firmed her voice, “Revenge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon cracked a smile, “Tell me more, little human, tell me why you want revenge so fiercely you would make a deal with a demon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa was not stupid, she knew better than to deal with a demon whose name she did not know. A demon who could very well take payment and then refuse to answer her call again if she did not know his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your name first, and then I shall tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s smile widened, although he still did not show his teeth. “I am Theon, of the line Greyjoy. And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa bested her teeth on a smile of her own, “I am Sansa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would not tell him her line or house, not yet. Names had a power, and full names even more so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sansa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who it is you might have me wreak revenge on in your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa shivered to hear her voice spoken in such a tone. “Joffrey Baratheon. He was my betrothed for a time, and then he killed my family. My father, mother, and brother. I would have him suffer for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon’s eyes narrowed, “And what would you have me do to him? How would you have him suffer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa knew her smile took on a bloodthirsty tint, but she did not care, and if anything the demon looked approving. “I want him to regret everything. I want him to lose face, to be laughed at by the entire kingdom. I want him to know that I was the designer of his fate. I want him to lose everything that matters to him: his good name, his family, his honour, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And then, when he is all alone in the world, I want him to die screaming and pissing his pants like a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is vindictive.” Theon said, approval coating his voice, “You should be a demon, you have the mind for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want him to suffer the way I have.” Sansa whispered, looking down at the floor in pleased shame, “I just want him to suffer so that I won’t spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for him to appear again. I just want to look after my younger siblings without his shadow hanging over us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be a cost for what you ask.” Theon warned, his gaze telling her what the payment would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa set her shoulder and met his gaze steadily, “I am willing to pay any price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theon smiled a smile that contained too many teeth and a limb came up to caress her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s get started.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>